


Of the Same Sentence

by ascoolsuchasi



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: xmen_firstkink, M/M, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're like the beginning and the end of a sentence; exactly what each other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Same Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS for (tw)incest, homophobia, mentions of underage, verbal abuse, and rimming.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the prompt here (http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=6098015#t6098015)

It was another one of those days. The ones where an eighteen year old Charles is yelled at by his stepfather because he just can’t do anything right and you’re no man, sure as hell not like Cain, not even like you’re goddamned  _twin,_  and  _no girlfriend- fucking fag- no fucking- keeping me away- mother’s goddamn money- just die_.

Somedays, Charles hates his telepathy, hates that Kurt didn’t yell half those things to him and he  _still heard_ , but then he remembers that it was his telepathy that told him about Raven and her  _haven’t eaten in weeks- just a quick little- will be out in a minute-so hungry_  and the _god why- why me- why Charles- i can’t- my fucking brother- sick fuck_  he was never supposed to hear but did and brought him a sister and brought Wesley pressing him against one of the bookshelves in the library with a hiss and Wesley’s cock digging hard into the jut of his hip and Wesley’s mouth pressed tight and messy onto his.

Charles is sitting on his bed, with his knees tucked under his chin and waits for Wesley to come home. Counts the minutes  _one two three fifteen twenty-seven_  and breaths slowly and hides and checks the house over and over and waits until Wesley becomes a blip on his radar and holds back tears.

He must have fallen asleep curled like that sometime ago, because suddenly he’s awake and Wesley’s poking his side and trying to get him to roll over. He blinks sleepy and bleary and slow and smiles a little warm smile and wraps his arms around Wesley’s middle and pulls him down.

“Missed you.” He says and kisses him just to the side of his mouth.

Wesley smiles and his hands run down the sides of Charles’ face and cups his cheeks. 

“Told you I’d be gone for only a little while, Charlie.”

Charles grunts and says, “An’ I told you not to call me that.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Wesley laughs. “C’mere Charlie-boy.” and brings Charles face to his in a soft, sweet kiss. 

Wesley pulls away and looks down at Charles, his thumbs rubbing across his cheek bones, where his red-pink flush begins to show. He dips down to kiss Charles again, then rests his forehead on Charles’.

“How was Kurt?”

Charles looks up to him with a shade of hurt in his bright, blue eyes and tries to give him a smile. It doesn’t really work and Charles can hear Wesley think  _right- so beautiful- lovelovelove- fuck marko- mineminemine._

“I don’t want to talk about him.” Charles finally says and leans up to kiss Wesley again, then says, “Rather much do this.” against his mouth. 

Charles hands trail up and down Wesley’s body, one hand coming to a stop on his arse, squeezing, and the other on his hip, thumb rubbing soft circles and he nips at Wesley’s lower lip and whines.

Wesley grunts and kisses Charles roughly, all clashing of teeth and bruises. Charles bucks his hips up and Wesley breaks their kiss with a gasp and a groan, then he’s on Charles’ neck sucking a bruise to the juncture of his shoulder meets neck. 

Charles’ hands slide into Wesley’s and tries to pull him back with a  _no marks- Kurt will- no marks- please- Wes._

Wesley “Hmms,” and pulls off him and scoots lower, to focus on Charles’ chest, hands running over smooth contours and tugging up his shirt, saying, “Even your mental voice sounds hot and bothered, Charlie-boy.”

“Does no-” And Charles gasps and arches his back when Wesley tongues at one of his nipples. “Fu- Wes, I-”

Wesley licks further down his chest, and says, “You what, brother?” after nipping across his hips.

“I need- want your- fuck, Wes, just touch me.”

Wesley laughs and drags his hands up and down Charles’ thighs and says, “But that’s what I’m doing, dearest brother of mine.”

Charles groans. _Wes- Wes- please._

“Fine.”

Wesley moves to kiss Charles and tug down his boxer shorts. His hand wraps its’ way around Charles’ hardening prick and squeezes lightly.

Wesley licks at Charles’ lips and asks, “You gonna be a good boy for me Charlie?”

“Oh gods, yes.” Charles arches into Wesley.  _Yesyesyesyes._

Wesley smirks and runs his thumb over the head of Charles’ cock and crushes his mouth onto Charles’, and it’s a clash of tongues and teeth and  _fuck- fuck- fuck- yes_  and Wesley doesn’t know if it’s him or Charles, but he doesn’t really care.

Charles hooks his legs around Wesley’s waist.

“More.” He says into Wesley’s mouth and rolls his hips up into Wesley’s hand.

Wesley groans at that and pulls away just to say, “Tsk. Tsk. So demanding, Charlie-boy. Who raised you? Don’t you know how to respect your elders?” and hears Charles’ voice in his head saying  _by twelve minutes_  and he chuckles before moves back down Charles’ body, stopping at his nipples to bite and suck, then licks down and across his protruding hip bones.

And Charles arches up and his hands find their way into Wesley’s hair and urges him to  _just go further- damnit Wes- suck me_.

Wesley laughs and projects  _like this brother o’ mine?_  as he licks up the length of Charles’ cock.

Charles’ eyes shut tight and the hand in Wesley’s hair grips tighter and he says, “Yes, fuck, jesus, Wes  _yes._ ” and thinks  _fuck Wes- so bloody perfect_ andprojects his  _needwantyesfuckwesyes_.

Wesley smiles and mouths up Charles’ cock before he swirls his tongue around the head. His hand keeps up pace with his mouth and his other goes to trace patterns across Charles’ thigh, then to his balls.

Charles moans and tries to pull Wesley off, saying, “Too close, please Wes.”

And Wesley smirks and hollows out his cheeks before pulling off Charles with a loud pop. He licks his red, swollen lips and and grabs at Charles’ ankles and throws his legs over his shoulder. 

And Charles whines and Wesley smirk widens into a smile and asks, “You ready for this?” with a kiss to the side of Charles knee.

Charles arches up impossibly more and says a litany of  _yesyesyesnowwesdamnit_  and is shocked that the entire mansion and all of Westchester can’t hear.

Wesley laughs and runs his over Charles’ chest then down to his bum. He presses another kiss to Charles’ knee before licking his way down to Charles’ cock, again.

And Charles gasped out a “Oh jesus, fuck-” and a  _ohyesyesyesfuckyesyesyes_  when Wesley’s finger traces across his hole.

“W-wait, Wes.” 

Wesley stops and looks down at Charles and his bright pink-red face and smiles.

“I can’t wait forever, brother dearest.”

Charles shakes his head and says, “I know, I know. We need lube.” and it’s a wonder to Wesley how Charles can form mostly coherent sentences, so Wesley nods and bends down to mouth at Charles neck, bending him almost entirely in half, as Charles reached a hand over to the bedside table.

“Ther-ahhh.” Charles gasps as Wesley bites down.

Wesley laughs and pulls back and lifts Charles’ legs off his shoulders.

“I have a better idea.” He kisses Charles’ chest where he could reach. “Roll over.”

Charles stares at Wesley, projecting  _what?_  and Wesley smirks and says, “Come on, Charlie-boy, be a good chap, roll over.” in his best British accent and pushes him over.

Charles glares at him flipping over the rest of the way.

Wesley licks his lips and he pats Charles’ bum and says, “Just a moment, my dear boy.” and gets up and off the bed, slipping out of his jeans and tugging off his jumper.

Wesley jumps back on the bed, running his hands over Charles’ thighs.

“You’re going to enjoy this.” He says and kisses the back of his knees. “Heard it from Brian.”

Charles hums and arches into Wesley’s touch and Wesley moves his hands further up Charles, to cup at his cheeks. He licks his way up and presses his mouth to either cheek.

Charles gasps and turns his head back to face Wesley the best that he can.

“What are you  _doing_?”

Wesley rolls his eyes and spread Charles out and says, “Trust me.” and licks down Charles’ crack.

“ _OH_.” Charles moans and throws his head back down onto the bed and Wesley can hear the  _oh fuck- wesweswes-_ in his head and presses his the tip of his tongue into Charles.

He smiles and tastes more when Charles bucks into him. One of his hands takes Charles by the hip to hold him still and the other, slightly slick one goes to his hole to tease along with his tongue.

Charles’ hands fist into the sheets and Wesley’s finger presses into him and crooks in a come hither motion and he cries out. Wesley groans, the vibrations running through Charles, causing him to choke out a breath and Wesley adds a second finger, stretching and licking him.

"Oh jesus, oh We-"  _sley! oh fuck please please fuck,_  "Wes!" and Wesley doesn’t think he can ever forget the way Charles says his name.

He slips his fingers from Charles and kisses the dip in the small of his back before crawling up to lay on his back besides Charles. And Charles looks over to him with a lazy smile and slides a hand over Wesley’s cock and says, “I love you.” and Wesley arches his back up and into Charles’ fist and comes with a low whine in the back of his throat.

He makes a move to get up but stops when Charles’ hand grabs at his wrist, the command of  _stay, need you_  silent in the way that’s never has to be thought.

So, Wesley stays and rolls onto his side and runs his hands up and down Charles’ torso, with Charles smiling at him until they both fall asleep.

And in a few short years, when there’s the CIA and mutants-  _so many- had no clue- jesus-wes- just like us-_ and Erik Lehnsherr-  _gods, wes- bookends- same soul- don’t look like- you and i- beginning and the end- the same sentence-_  and Sebastian Shaw and bullets and pain and Sloan and Fox- _damnit Fox why- whywhywhy- didn’t have to end-_  and wheelchairs, Wesley will still be there for Charles and Charles will still be there for Wesley. 


End file.
